


A Ride On Your Ride

by Eratoschild



Series: EC's Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crowe in charge, F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, crowe has a really nice bike, prompt finds it really exciting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: "I’ve had...dreams about that bike.”...“So…is it me, or is it my bike that’s got you going?”





	A Ride On Your Ride

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my Kinktober leftovers. It was originally started for the "leather" prompt but kinda veered quickly away from that aspect.

"Thanks for teaching me how to ride," Prompto said after excitedly showing her his updated Crownsguard ID. The one that already had a string of endorsements for various firearms now held one for motorcycles as well, right alongside the bright red “T” that indicated he was still a trainee, however proficient with ranged weaponry he may be. 

“Hey, no problem,” Crowe tells him with a crooked smile. He's so earnest, it's adorable. 

“Was wondering if we could take a ride somewhere so I could thank you?” he asked, head cocked inquisitively.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I thought maybe I could buy you lunch?”

_Sweet kid_ , Crowe thought to herself. “Okay, why not? Got somewhere particular in mind?”

“Wherever you want,” Prompto replied. Then he added with a self-conscious laugh, “As long as it’s not too expensive.”.

“Hey, I understand. Glaives salary doesn’t exactly line up with the hazard level either.”

Prompto laughed at that. “Yeah, I’ve heard. Hey, um, I don’t suppose we could take _your_ bike?”

Crowe raises an eyebrow to the suggestion.

“No big deal, just hopeful. I’ve seen you on it. I’ve had...dreams about that bike.”

Realizing it had been longer than she’d like since she’d last gone out on a ride, she agreed. “Sure, I’ll take you on my bike. Grab your helmet.” She really couldn’t blame him, her personal bike was really something – she’d kept living in the Glaive barracks instead of getting an apartment in order to save for it. It was a deep metallic orange, matching the jewel on her uniform, with bronze and chocolate brown detailing. It was low to the ground, fast as hell and couldn’t have handled better if it were wired directly into her brain.

“Hold on tight, I don’t go easy,” she warned him.

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Prompto smirked, swinging a leg over the seat and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“C’mon, Kitty, time to run,” she murmured as she turned the key, Prompto’s arms around her tightened.

She pulled out of the Citadel Garage onto the city street and headed for open highway as quickly as possible. 

“Ready, Angelface?” She called over shoulder.

“Go for it!” he called back.

Before the words were even out of his mouth, she was gunning the engine and they were hurtling down the highway, not even paying attention to the speedometer. She loved the feel of the bike’s speed, the sight of the straight highway stretching infinitely in front of her. Sadly, it wouldn’t be a long ride, but it was a ride.

Soon, she was pulling off at an exit and into the parking lot of a place she’d found on day by happenstance. “Sandwiches here are amazing,” she told Prompto as they pulled off their helmets.

Lunch passed pleasantly enough. They chatted about motorcycles – Prompto asked some advice about picking one when he could afford to buy his own, and choosing proper gear. Crowe was happy to talk about the subject.

“Six, you weren’t kidding about the sandwiches,” Prompto sighs, taking a bite of his spicy chickatrice melt. “Do you come out here much?”

“Whenever I get a chance. Which isn’t that often,” she replied.

They finished their lunch and Prompto paid the bill. “Ready whenever,” he said. 

“Mind if we make a stop on the way back to the city?” Crowe asked as they left, her other favorite place was nearby, might as well make a stop while the chance was there.

“Okay, sure. Where are we going?” Prompto asked.

“Little spot I haven’t been to in a while. You mentioned photography. Got your camera?”

His eyes lit up. “Just the one on my phone but that’ll do.”

“Wait ‘til you see the view then.”

“Sounds good,” Prompto said.

They were soon speeding down the road again, and before long, she was pulling them off at another exit. “Here we are,” she told him, taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair.

“Whoa,” Prompto said, taking off his helmet when she pulled into a deserted gravel parking area overlooking a sprawling valley . Behind it, a wooded area sprang up.

“One of my favorite places,” she said. “Figured I’d take the opportunity to make a stop since we were close.”

“It’s great, I’m definitely getting some pictures!” he said, pulling out his phone.

She went off and perched on a rock, _her_ rock, in her estimation, contemplating the peaceful scenery and occasionally glancing in Prompto’s direction; he seemed to be pretty content taking photos of the landscape. But after a little while, he wandered back over. “Hey, could I maybe take some of you and your bike?”

“I guess, if you want,” she allows, feeling perhaps slightly self-conscious, despite them being the only ones around.

He takes numerous shots of her from different angels; from the front as if she were riding toward him, perched to the side, her arms crossed and a smirk at her lips, even sitting backwards, elbows propped on the (very definitely locked) control panel. He talked as he shot, making mock-photoshoot commentary as he did and before she realized it he had her laughing, any trace of self-consciousness forgotten.

The next thing she knew, she was again straddling the bike backwards, elbows propped on the panel.

“Come on baby, you’re gorgeous. The camera loves ya!”

She could barely keep a straight face with him astride the bike, facing forward, snapping her with his phone.

Something he said earlier echoed in her mind and raised her curiosity.

“So you said you dreamed about my bike?”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto stammered, blushing. “Ha, didn’t think you’d remember me saying that. Or maybe you’d just think I was trying to talk you into going for a ride. I mean I was, but I wasn’t just saying it for that…”

“Whoa there, it’s not an interrogation. I was just curious.”

“Oh, heh, okay. Sorry.”

“Don’t sweat it. I was just wondering how exactly _my_ bike ended up in _your_ dreams.

“Ah well,” Prompto stammered, gesturing around them. “It’s a really hot bike. Can you blame me?” 

She had to snort softly at that. “I guess I can’t. So what, do you dream that she’s your bike or something?” 

“Uh, no. Not exactly,” he blushed deeply.

Crowe raised an eyebrow. “Not exactly?”

“Um… sorry, I guess I should have kept my mouth shut.”

She scooted toward him. “Now I’m really curious.”

“I um…um…” 

She’s got a pretty good idea now, and the idea of getting him to admit it amused her. “No need to be shy.” She scooted closer so that she was literally against him. “You wouldn’t be the first to – “ she stopped short when she felt just why he was suddenly evasive. “Oh, well,” she smirked. “You might be the first to get quite _this_ excited while actually sitting here on Kitty.”

“K-kitty…?”

“That’s her name,” Crowe replied. “So…is it me, or is it my bike that’s got you going?”

“Um, Both?”

“Hmmm, well, this could be fun you know,” she pulled him a little closer. Six, he’s really hard. “What do you say?”

Prompto laughed. “You mean a ride on your ride?” Maybe it was realizing that she wasn’t going to get upset, but his demeanor took on its previous brightness and humor, backed with a note of desire.

“Something like that.” 

“Okay, why not?” he said, groaning as she palmed him.

She looked around. There’s no one around and they’re parked in a semi-hidden area. “You stay there,” she told him, dismounting the bike and quickly removing her pants, throwing them over the front of the bike for easy reach.

She straddled it again, pulling him against her. She was quickly becoming aroused herself and he felt good pressed between her legs.

“Help me out here, lean back a little,” she told him.

“Okay.”

She undid his fly and pulled his underwear down past his dick. “Well damn, Angelface,” she comments.

“Gladio said that too,” he replied with a smirk. “But he doesn’t call me Angelface.”

“Gladi – “ she broke off with a snort, shaking her head. “Nice one, Amicitia. Oh, hey, I don’t suppose you have any – “

“No, sorry, really wasn’t expecting… this…honest!” he laughed.

“No big deal,” she said, unzipping little pocket on her jacket sleeve. “A girl can never be too prepared,” she tore the packet open and quickly slipped it over his dick. “Okay. You just let me just do this,”she told him. Thankfully, the bike was just low enough that she could straddle his lap, take hold of his dick and slowly lower herself onto it. She let out a long, deep sigh as she did. She groaned as she started to grind her hips in slow circles against him. He reached to grip her waist, thrusting up into her as he did.

“Lay back on the seat,” she told him. He did as he was told and slid his hands under her jacket and tank top, tweaked her nipples when he reached them.

“Six, yeah, that’s good,” she said, ceasing to circle her hips and beginning to move up and down on his dick instead. She pulled up on his hips in time with her own movement until he started thrusting upward on his own a moment later and gods, did he feel good inside her, perfectly thick and hard. 

“Gods yes,” she groaned, leaning forward. So she was looking down into lust-darkened blue violet eyes. Impulsively, she closed the distance to kiss him, bracing herself on his shoulders. He took in her lower lip and bit it.

With the shifted angle, he was pressing firmly against her clit and fuck, it was suddenly that much more stimulating. Her groans rose in pitch, and she ground against him as his cock found new spots inside her.

“Well fuck,” she panted. “Great idea you had, going out for lunch.”

He smirked. “Yeah. Turned out better than I expected, too.” His cheeks were flushed, freckles standing out even more than usual. “Your pussy’s so nice and tight,” he told her, tweaking at her nipples again.

“Ah fuck… fuck…,” she nearly cried as he thrust a little harder into her. “Six, keep doing it just like that.” 

“You got it,” he said. She sat up again, returning to circling her hips, reaching to finger herself with one hand and toy with a nipple with the other as she did.

“Gods, I’m a really lucky guy today,” he commented, sliding his hands along her inner thighs. 

“Hush you, I’m trying to get off,” she told him with a breathless laugh.

“Okay,” he laughed, rolling his eyes. “But I’m still allowed to enjoy the sight while you do.”

“Glad you like it,” she huffed.

“We could always change positions if you wanted,” he suggested cheekily.

“Got something in mind? I think we have a pretty good thing going already.”

“Thought maybe we could trade places.”

“Bold idea, Angelface.”

“What do you think?”

She considered for a moment. “Okay, sure why not.” She ceased her grinding against him. “Hurry though,” she said, moving off of him and the bike and waiting for him to stand. She sat on the bike, bending back over the seat, gripping it above her head and he quickly mounted the bike, lifting her legs by the knees so he could slide forward to enter her.

She hooked her ankles around his waist, drawing him as deep as she could. “Fuck,  you’re just full of brilliant ideas today,” she said as he thrust into her. The change of position, angle, everything was like starting all over again, but in the best way.

“I thought it was good,” he smirked.

“Little full of yourself too, aren’t you?” It amused her. 

“I think _you’re_ a little full of me,” he countered.

Something in his mouthy comeback was just making the moment hotter. “Yeah, you just keep doing that,” she said.

He leaned down to suck at her nipples, first one, then the other, the change in angle as he does, and the warm wetness pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck, I’m almost there,” she panted. “Little faster, okay?”

He picked up the pace a little as requested, and grazed his teeth over her nipples instead of licking and sucking.

“Almost there, come on,” she urged him. “Fuck, oh gods yes…,” she pulled at him with her legs, raising her hips against him as much as she could, pulling him as deep as possible until they were reduced to grinding against each other with him fully buried within her. In a matter of moments after that, she was beyond coherent words as sparks burst in her vision and everything moved in just the right way to send her over the edge, shaking and convulsing around him.

A few moments later, he let out a long groan and jerked even harder against her than before. She continued to pull him against her with her legs, holding onto the fullness, the friction, every bit of it for as long as it would last.

“O-okay, okay,” she stuttered out when she was finally bordering on oversensitivity. “That was...great but I’m...” 

“Okay,” Prompto replied, his head dropping briefly against her shoulder as he caught his breath, then pushed himself upward. “Oh man that was ridiculous, you’re...Six...”

She laughed, a silent breath at their mutual lack of articulation. “Right back atcha, Angelface.”


End file.
